


I wanted to hear your voice

by gengarlovesclefable



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Series Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gengarlovesclefable/pseuds/gengarlovesclefable
Summary: Laura doesn't like talking on the phone, but Carmilla always calls her instead of texting. Carmilla admits that it's because she wants to hear Laura's voice.





	I wanted to hear your voice

Laura was restless. Shortage of staff had lead to her being pulled from her job in front of the camera and into the writers’ room, and since nothing extraordinary was ever reported to the news station, Laura was finishing long before the day was over. She pulled up her phone to send her girlfriend a text. “Slow day at work. Can’t wait to get home,” followed by a bouquet of different-coloured hearts and flowers. She started sending more flower emojis after Carmilla mentioned that it reminded her of when Laura went out and picked some for her. There was the occasional peach emoji, which Carmilla did not understand. And the occasional mouth with its tongue sticking out, which Carmilla did understand.

Carmilla rarely responded to Laura’s texts by texting back — she preferred to call her instead. Laura didn’t know why. It wasn’t like the centuries-old ex-vampire was naive about technology. She was, however, undoubtedly old-fashioned. Personally, Laura would pick texts and emails over phone calls any day.

She looked down at her phone which signalled an incoming call.

“Hey Carm.”

“Laura.” She could hear the smile in her girlfriend’s voice. “Is this a good time?”

“Yeah,” she whispered as she double-checked her surroundings, making sure no one at the news station would notice her taking a phone call.

Carmilla picked up on her hushed tone. “I can try again later if you want.”

“It’s a slow day. That’s why I texted you. Just don’t want my boss to catch me.” Her boss — Laura had remembered seeing her on the TV as a child, and walking in her footsteps was her favourite thing about the job. She didn’t want to screw it up.

“Don’t get in trouble for my sake, babe.” They were silent for a moment. “I wanted to hear your voice.”

Laura’s heart swelled. A happy shiver ran through her body — and her girlfriend couldn’t see it but she smiled.

On the phone, Carmilla kept talking. “I know you prefer texts over phone calls.”

“No,” she said, still beaming. “I think I love phone calls now.”

From then on, Laura started to text her girlfriend not only on slow days, but whenever her mind wandered to what she’d said. “I wanted to hear your voice.” And each time, Carmilla would respond with a call. Laura was excusing herself more often to go talk on the phone, but only because knowing how much it meant to Carmilla made it important to her too.

Until one day when Laura came home in a bad mood.

Carmilla looked over from the couch where she lay reading. “Laura, what’s wrong?” She scooted over and Laura sat down beside her with her arms crossed.

“My boss had some… constructive feedback for me today.”

“What did she say?”

“She said I talk too much on the phone.”

Carmilla chewed the inside of her cheek. As a vampire, she had been a natural outsider, and her impulse was usually to give authority the finger. But at the same time, she knew that Laura looked up to her boss’s work and that she was someone Laura looked to for guidance. So Carmilla thought of her girlfriend, took a breath, and asked, “Do you talk too much on the phone?”

The journalist gave a defiant huff. Then she deflated. “Honestly, I probably do.”

“Then I won’t call as much,” said Carmilla, stroking her back. “Problem solved.”

She pouted. “I’ll miss hearing your voice.”

Carmilla reached over for a pillow and bopped her on the head. “You hear my voice every day!”

Laura laughed and tried to grab the pillow, tipping them over on the couch. They forgot about phone calls for the rest of the evening.

Of course the next day had to be another slow day at work. Laura automatically pulled up her phone — half the workday was still ahead of her and she was bored out of her mind. She typed out a message, “Slow day again. I miss your voice,” and sent it. After a few seconds came an audio file in response. An audio file. She pressed play and held the phone to her ear.

“Hi, Laura. This might be better than a phone call since you don’t need to answer until you’re free. So if you feel like hearing my voice you can just listen to this. See you at home.”

Laura hit play a second time but quickly put the phone away when her boss entered the room. It wasn’t until lunch the next day that she had an opportunity to return the favour and send a voice message to Carmilla. The voice messages replaced the texts and the phone calls. Laura would send them during her lunch break, and Carmilla would send them throughout the day for when she was bored and longed to go home. They would send short ones, saying, “I miss you,” and, “I can’t wait for our date tonight.” Or they would be longer. Laura recounting a dream, or Carmilla reading a poem — sometimes one of her own. What mattered was that they got to hear each other’s voice. It made the slow days pass by so much faster until they could see each other again.


End file.
